1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device provided with a function of adjusting image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image display device which is connectable to an external device such as a digital video camera and displays image information (information on a moving image or on a still image) transmitted from the external device is widely used.
The image display device as described above may also be additionally provided with a function of executing image quality adjustment processing, such as, a function of executing noise reduction processing for reducing noise in an image, or a function of executing processing of adjusting a white balance or a color temperature. Those functions thus provided may be useful for allowing a user to view a better image.
As described above, the noise reduction processing may be effective at reducing noise in an image. However, in the noise reduction processing, an original image is subjected to certain processing, and hence faithful reproduction of the original image may become difficult if the image is excessively subjected to the noise reduction processing. Accordingly, it is desirable that the switching of ON/OFF of the noise reduction processing, or a degree of correction (noise reduction amount) in the processing be determined based on an amount of noise in the image.
Further, a desirable state (for example, a state that brings no feeling of strangeness to a viewer) of a white balance or a color temperature may vary depending on a light source used for taking the image and a type of a light source used in a viewing environment of the image. Accordingly, in the processing of adjusting the white balance or the color temperature, it is desirable that a target value (how the adjustment is to be made) be appropriately set depending on the type of the light source (imaging light source) used for taking the image and the type of the light source (viewing light source) used in the viewing environment of the image.
It should be noted that the user may find it inconvenient if the user is required to set details of the image quality adjustment processing (such as the switching of ON/OFF and the setting of a target value) as described above. Accordingly, those settings may desirably be made automatically in the image display device.